onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Red Scabbards
|affiliation = Wano Country; Kozuki Family |occupation = Samurai, Retainers |leader = Kin'emon |bounty = |residency = Wano Country |leader(s) = Kin'emon }} The Nine Red Scabbards are a squad of nine samurai who served Kozuki Oden. They are led by their captain, Kin'emon. Overview The Nine Red Scabbards are said to be a formidable group of fighters, so the story of Kurozumi Orochi defeating them granted him the status of a great warrior. They are led by Kin'emon, a powerful swordsman with the ability to cut fire, that even the current leader of Wano Country's Yakuza, Kyoshiro, showed interest in fighting against. Members The Nine Red Scabbards consist of nine powerful samurai who all served Kozuki Oden as his retainers and as his strongest followers, as three of the members were described to be worth 100 men in battle. The group includes Kin'emon , Raizo , Kanjuro, Kikunojo, Kawamatsu, and Inuarashi and Nekomamushi of the Mink Tribe. The last member, Denjiro, has yet to reveal himself. One of the members, Ashura Doji, abandoned his position as one of the Scabbards, now leading his own group of bandits under the name Shutenmaru. Despite his refusal to rejoin after Kin'emon's 20 years of absence, Kin'emon and the others have come to the decision to force him into being their ally again by any means necessary, even to the point of framing him for theft to force him back into battle. After the public execution of Shimotsuki Yasuie, Ashura started an informative conversation about the malicious administration in Wano. After showing what happened to their allies ten years before Kin'emon and Momonosuke's return, Ashura finally rejoined his team. History Past At a certain point in the past, the group was formed and they served under Kozuki Oden and the Kozuki Family. In their youth, the members of the Nine Red Scabbards were caught stealing money from Shimotsuki Yasuie. Instead of punishing them, Yasuie allowed them to take the money and encouraged them to use it to become better people for the sake of Oden and Wano. 20 years ago during the Beasts Pirates takeover of Wano Country, they were supposedly taken down by the Shogun Kurozumi Orochi for the family's plan to open up the boarders of Wano. Despite their defeat, it was prophesied by Kozuki Toki that they would return 20 years later to claim their vengeance. In truth, Toki used her Toki Toki no Mi abilities to send Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kikunojo to the designated period, ensuring at least four members of the group would resurface. When they arrived, the majority of Kin'emon's group exited Wano in search for allies in their mission. However, they came across several problems along the way and got separated. Meanwhile, Kawamatsu was entrusted with the protection of Hiyori while waiting for his allies to return. 13 years ago, however, Kawamatsu and Hiyori were separated, with the former turning to suicide for failing his mission. However, upon arriving at Ringo, he encountered Onimaru defending the graves, and after healing the komagitsune, started gathering the swords of the deceased warriors in preparation for the war against the Beasts Pirates. That ended with Kawamatsu being imprisoned in the Udon Prisoner Mines, forced to only eat poisoned fish. The last two members from Wano faced off against Kaido. The two mink members returned to their home and started a long feud, refusing to see each other and established a separated day schedule. Supposed Legacy Due to Toki's prophecy, Orochi became wary of the return of the Nine Red Scabbards, much to the ridicule of his close allies, who believed all of the group's members were dead. Meanwhile, some of the family's followers waited for their return, while others like Ashura Doji and Fukurokuju distanced themselves from their connection to the Kozuki Family. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc After tracking Kozuki Momonosuke to Punk Hazard, Kin'emon encountered Trafalgar Law of the Shichibukai, who used his abilities to separate Kin'emon's body, until he was reassembled with the help of the Straw Hat Pirates, who also helped him locate and rescue Momonosuke. The two then traveled with them to Dressrosa. Dressrosa Arc On their journey, Kin'emon explained he set his goal in Dressrosa to locate his friend, and then proceed to Zou for yet another ally. After finding Kanjuro, the two helped save the country from Doflamingo's reign, before continuing with their new allies toward Zou to reunite with Raizo and Momonosuke. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Upon reaching Zou, Kin'emon and Kanjuro were separated from the group and only joined later, much to the Straw Hats' fear of the samurai encountering the Mink Tribe. However, the truth about Kin'emon's allegiance with the minks was revealed. Momonosuke also ended the feud between Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. The relationship between the minks and the Kozuki Family brought upon the formation of Kin'emon's desired forces in the form of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, and the group made plans to meet back at Wano Country. Wano Country Arc After Luffy's group arrived at Wano, they met Kin'emon at the ruins of Oden Castle, who revealed to them his true story. Shortly afterward, Kaido arrived at Kuri, and after Luffy lost to him, Kin'emon saw Ashura Doji at Okobore Town, and went with Inuarashi to try and recruit him but to no avail. Meanwhile, Raizo was sent to help Luffy break out of the Udon Prisoner Mines. After meeting an amnesiac Big Mom, Kikunojo traveled to the Udon region with her, Momonosuke, Tama, and Chopper to rescue Luffy. Back in Udon, Raizo encountered Kawamatsu and decided to break him out as well before being discovered and forced to hide. When the Beasts Pirates retired for the night, Raizo freed Caribou and reunited with Hyogoro, and the group decided to free other prisoners who are opposed to Orochi's rule. Meanwhile, Kin'emon and Inuarashi tried to entice a fight between Ashura's group and the Beast Pirates stationed in Bakura Town, resulting in Mt. Atama being set on fire and Ashura heading to Bakura Town for vengeance. Later, most of them witnessed the public execution of Shimotsuki Yasuie and broke down in tears at seeing his demise. This finally made Ashura open to talk with Kin'emon and Inuarashi. Back in Udon, Chopper's group arrived and caused a disturbance with Linlin attacking Queen. During their fight, Kawamatsu's cell was damaged. Using the commotion as a distraction, Raizo and Caribou managed to disable Udon's communications. With Big Mom regaining her memories, knocked out, and taken to Onigashima, Luffy was left free, and he planned to take over Udon. However, Babanuki turned the prisoners against Luffy. Raizo freed Kawamatsu from his chains and they reunited with Kikunojo, who forced the prisoners off of Luffy. On Hyogoro's suggestion, Raizo and Kikunojo revealed themselves to rally the prisoners. The group in Udon successfully took over the Prisoner Mines. Kawamatsu temporarily separated from the group to take care of some business. Elsewhere, Ashura showed Kin'emon and Inuarashi the graves of those who died fighting Kaido ten years ago. After recounting that event, Ashura decided to rejoin the Scabbards. Back in Ebisu Town, Kanjuro promised to give Yasuie a proper burial. Ashura took Kin'emon and Inuarashi to an abandoned port in Kuri and showed them ships they could use to transport their troops. Kawamatsu returned to the Ringo region, encountered Zoro and reunited with Hiyori. Meanwhile, Raizo's group in Udon gave a false report to Queen, and then caught Kin'emon about the recent events. Kawamastsu checked on the hidden weapon stash. The Scabbards (except for Nekomamushi and Denjiro) gathered in Amigasa Village along with several other key members of the alliance to begin a strategy meeting. As the day of the Fire Festival drew close, the Scabbards led the alliance in various ways. Finally, on the day before the battle, seven of the Scabbards headed toward their meeting place with their allies. At the port, the group discovered it in ruins and their allies nowhere to be found nor answering Kin'emon's call. Trivia *While not explicitly stated, Toki's prophecy about nine figures coming to take back Wano Country from Orochi and the Beasts Pirates heavily implied to refer to the group. References Site Navigation fr:Neuf Fourreaux Rouges it:Nove foderi rossi es:Nueve Vainas Rojas pl:Dziewięciu z czerwonymi pochwami Category:Organizations